Elven Weaponry
Elven Weaponry has been featured in some of the LEGO Elves sets and webisodes. A number of these weapons possess magical properties. Some, however, are ordinary weapons, like Emily's golden sword and Rosalyn's bow and arrows. Magical Staves Skyra's Staff Skyra's staff is a gold, horned staff topped with a blue jewel, which lights up when in close proximity with Emily's amulet. This is because it is the fifth key to opening the portal. Having the other four keys alone is not enough - the portal won't open without Skyra's staff. According to the book "Quest for the Keys," the staff is also capable of performing wind magic. Towards the end, "Skyra raised her staff and a gust of wind blew Azari's small fireball into a gigantic flame." Apart from the book, Skyra's staff appears in the first mini-movie, Unite the Magic, as well as in the webisodes. It is also featured in the LEGO set Skyra's Mysterious Sky Castle. Ragana's Staff Ragana's staff is used to help her with dark magic. It is black, with an acid-green gem at the top. She has yet to be seen using it in the TV series, but a product animation video shows it is capable of levitation. Ragana and her staff appear in one LEGO set, Ragana's Magic Shadow Castle. Cronan's Staff Cronan's staff is mainly black, with a green jewel at the top. Surrounding the base of this gem is a ring of gold. His staff is never seen in any webisodes, though it is featured in a product animation video, where it is shown to possess powers of levitation. Cronan and his staff are present in two LEGO sets, The Goblin King's Evil Dragon and Breakout From the Goblin King's Fortress. Noctura's Staff Noctura's staff is black and topped with a yellow gem. There are four holes circling the staff at the top where the four elemental jewels can be placed. In the season 4 teaser clip, "Into the Shadow World," Noctura's staff can be seen absorbing the powers from the four elemental jewels. According to a product animation video, it is also capable of levitation. Noctura and her staff appear in the LEGO set Noctura's Tower and the Earth Fox Rescue. In the set "Emily and Noctura's Showdown," there is a slightly different version of her staff, which has yellow swirls extending from the top. Non-Magical Rosalyn's Bow Rosalyn, the healer elf, is a master archer. Her bow is brown, and the arrows are brown with silver tips. She uses this bow to shoot down enemies from afar, and often uses it in conjunction with her potions. Rosalyn can be seen using her bow in the LEGO set Rosalyn's Healing Hideout. Emily's Golden Sword The first of two swords owned by Emily, this weapon is featured in one LEGO set, "Breakout from the Goblin King's Fortress." However, it was never seen in the webisodes for Season 3. It is a simple golden sword that, presumably, possesses no elemental properties. Spears Many of Cronan's goblins use spears as weapons. They are seen frequently in the webisodes, and appear in several LEGO sets as well. Smilin uses a brown spear in Magic Rescue from the Goblin Village, while Tufflin wields a black spear in "Breakout from the Goblin King's Fortress." Tufflin also has a black shield with a gold evil-eye emblem on it. Catapults A number of different catapults are used throughout the LEGO Elves sets. In "Ragana's Magic Shadow Castle," Aira and Naida have a purple catapult with golden wings on the sides of it. In Season 3, the goblins also use many different catapults. Miscellaneous Magical Weapons Emily's Light Sword Emily's second sword was first seen in the teaser trailer for Season 4, "Into the Shadow World." It has a gold hilt with a blue pommel and light blue blade. The blade, as shown in the trailer, is retractable, and appears to be accompanied by blue light. It is unknown if it possesses any elemental magic, but it may harness the power of light. It is featured in the set Emily and Noctura's Showdown. Emily's Amulet Emily's amulet consists of a blue, oval jewel hanging from a silver cord. This powerful medallion was inherited by Emily shortly after her grandmother passed away. Not only is it the key to Elvendale's portal, but it can also be used as a weapon. Emily has used it to vanquish the Shadow Creature in "The Final Battle." In that same webisode, Emily's amulet emitted a beam of light, snapping the lock to Sophie's cage. The amulet also has the ability to amplify the united magic of her four friends, resulting in even more powerful attacks. Power-Up Weapons The Power-Up Weapons were introduced in season 4 and consist of the Cyclone Bow, the Quake Shield, the Monsoon Staff, and the Volcano Hammer, as well as Lumia's Staff. According to storybook illustrations, Lumia has had her staff for at least a thousand years, and used it as she was banishing Noctura. The other four power-up weapons were given to the four main elves by their respective guardians. For more about the power-up weapons, see here. Trivia * Emily's amulet, Skyra's staff, and Lumia's staff all have blue gems, and can all open portals (though they each open different portals.) ** Emily's amulet opens a portal to Elvendale. ** Skyra's staff opens a portal to Earth. ** Lumia's staff opens a portal to the Shadow World. * Since Emily was unable to return home after using her amulet to get to Elvendale, it is possible that each of these "portal gems" is keyed to one realm, and one realm only. * Both Cronan and Ragana's staffs are topped with a lime-green gem, and both have the power of levitation. This makes sense since Aira's levitation crystal in "How To Build A Sweet Ride" is also lime-green. Gallery Skyra'sStaff.PNG|Skyra with her staff Ragana01.jpg|Ragana with her staff Cronan'sStaff.PNG|Cronan with his staff Noctura.PNG|Noctura with her staff Rosalyn.PNG|Rosalyn with her bow Emily'sGoldenSword.PNG|Emily with her golden sword Tufflin'sSpear2.PNG|Tufflin with his spear and shield CatapultExample.PNG|Aira and Naida's Catapult Emily'sLightSwordTemporary.PNG|Emily with the light sword Emily03.jpg|Emily wearing her amulet Aira'sBow.PNG|Aira with the wind bow Azari04.png|Azari with the fire hammer Farran'sShield.PNG|Farran with the earth shield Naida'sStaff.PNG|Naida with the water staff Lumia.PNG|Lumia with her staff Category:Overview Category:Weapons